Tengo todo excepto a Ti
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: El lo tenia todo, fama, fortuna, exito, y unos grandes amigos, pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo, lamentablemente lo que le faltaba ya tiene dueño, es cortito, un poco triste, Review


Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo songfic, espero que les guste y que me manden Reviews, los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling y el tema musical a Juan Carlos Calderón 

**Tengo Todo Excepto a Ti **

Caminaba lentamente por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, era el primer fin de semana del mes y según su costumbre se reunían en un concurrido café, se acomodo mejor la bufanda negra y se acomodo el abrigo, ese era uno de los peores inviernos. 

Se detuvo un momento, el semáforo marcaba el verde, observo los coches pasar por la venida, posos sus verdes pupilas en cada uno de los autos en los que le parecía ver una melena como la de ella. 

Suspiro pesadamente y volvió a andar, sabia que hubiera sido mucho mejor si en vez caminar hubiera sacado el auto, pero quería que el frío lo despejara, le enfriara los pensamientos y lo hiciera tocar tierra. 

_Se ve que no te voy _

se ve que no me vas 

se ve que en realidad solo me quieres 

como un amigo más 

como algo de siempre 

Habia algunos días como ese, en que maldecía su suerte y su destino, aun cuando sabia muchos deseaban tener su vida, las mujeres lo miraban curiosas al pasar. 

Y por que no habrían de hacerlo, era un chico guapo, con un alborotado cabello azabache, unos hermosos ojos verdes, y un cuerpo de envidia. 

Producto de sus entrenamientos con el Quiddich, un deporte en el cual era verdaderamente sobresaliente, era un buscador nato, y cuando estaba sobre su escoba, sentía que el mundo desaparecía y solo existía el. 

Pero luego aterrizaba y se daba cuenta de su realidad, por que las cosas eran tan difíciles, solo tenia que ir y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y aun así sabia que tartamudearía como un idiota y que no lograría terminar una frase coherentemente. 

El sabia lo que le atraía de ella, pero no estaba seguro de poder expresarlo, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía estando con ella, cuando lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos miel, haciéndolo sentir invencible y vulnerable, convirtiéndolo en héroe y en villano, definitivamente jamas lograría decirle lo que sentía por ella, y talvez era mejor así. 

_Ya ves me equivoqué _

Creí que era feliz 

pensaba que yo lo tenía todo 

Tantos amigos, caprichos, amores Locos 

El era uno de los hombres más ricos en el mundo mágico, tenia todo lo que podía pedir, a sus amigos, casas, viajes, fama, y muchisimas chicas que estaban tras él, pero nada de eso lo llenaba, sentía un terrible vacío donde se encontraba grabado el nombre de su dueña. 

Aun se maldecía en silencio por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que era lo que le faltaba, después de rodar entre las camas de sus amantes, siempre regresaba con ella, quien lo escuchaba con el ceño fruncido y lo retaba por ser tan irresponsable, ella siempre había sido una persona juiciosa y prudente. 

Y siempre había estado con él, talvez por eso había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de cuanto la quería, por ella siempre estaba ahí para él, para escucharlo y darle ánimos, hasta que había conseguido ese trabajo y había tenido que mudarse, dejándolo solo y vacío 

Y aun así había tardado meses, en darse cuenta del por que su estado de constante irritación, dio un largo suspiro al recordarla, sus cabellos castaños cayendo sobre sus hombres, su sonrisa traviesa y esos increíbles ojos que lo habían hechizado. 

_Tengo todo excepto a ti _

y el sabor de tu piel 

Bella como el sol de abril 

que absurdo el día en que soñé 

que eras para mí 

Desde la caída de Voldemort su vida había estado tan bien que no se había permitido pensar en el amor, para que hacerlo, no tenia caso, y ahora se encontraba sufriendo por eso mismo, por que su alma tenia tatuado su nombre y dolía, dolía mucho, sobre todo en las noches solitarias, desde aquella batallas, habían estado juntos, siempre, aun que ella siempre los trataba a todos por igual, Harry sabia que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. 

Aun que ella jamas se lo había dicho abiertamente, nada más había que ver el color carmesí que teñía sus mejillas si se hablaba de eso, y el brillo de sus ojos, no podía enojarse con ella por no amarle, después de todo, en los sentimientos no se manda y ella estaba en su libre derecho de encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su vida, aun que no fuera él. 

_Tengo todo excepto a ti _

y la humedad de tu cuerpo 

Tu me has hecho por que si 

seguir las huellas de tu olor 

Loco por tu amor 

Volvio a pensar en su situación más detenidamente, amaba a esa chica, y la deseaba como jamas había deseado a nadie, pero el mejor que nadie, sabia que estaba prohibida, ella solo lo veía como un amigo más, alguien con quien había compartido aventuras, castigos, llanto, solo era un amigo, Harry observo su reflejo en uno de los vitrales de una tienda departamental, cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de tener a un chico como él, pero no ella. 

Ella era demasiado especial como para que él, la manchara con sus manos y aun así se sentía terriblemente nervioso por que la vería, sabia que esta exagerando, ahí estarían también Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y el odioso de Malfoy. 

Pensar en este ultimo lo hizo poner mala cara, no le gustaba pensar en el hurón, pero tenia que agradecer su ayuda en la batalla final, y después de todo, Malfoy era novio de Ginny y por mucho que el sintiera repulsión por el, tenia que poner buena cara, aun que sabia que Malfoy sentía exactamente lo mismo por él, detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta de la cafetería y observo la mesa donde siempre se sentaban solo se encontraban ella y Malfoy, practico una sonrisa y entro al lugar. 

_Se ve que no te voy _

Se ve que no me vas 

Pues tengo todo menos tu mirada 

y sin tus ojos 

mis ojos ya no ven nada 

El frío exterior, era inmediatamente sustituido por el agradable calor de la cafetería, ella ya lo había visto y se encontraba sonriéndole, el sintió que un peso se instalaba en su estomago y lucho contra la sonrisa boba que quería instalarse en su rostro. 

Malfoy, lo miraba con burla, pero el no se dejaría amedrentar por eso, en vez de eso, busco los ojos de Hermione, solo quería sentirla cerca por unos minutos, era todo lo que pedía, un minuto para aspirar su aroma y que lo acompañara hasta la sig. reunión. 

Hermione sonrío aun más, mientras le quitaba la bufanda y quitaba de su cabello, la nieve, Malfoy tan solo los observaba, pero el no le ponía atención, solo era consiente de la cercanía de Hermione, de su aroma y su calor. 

Neville, Luna y Ginny, no tardaron mucho en llegar, y Harry se resigno a despegar la vista de su diosa, observo con un poco de molestia el beso que Draco y Ginny compartían, y también se sintió un poco incomodo ante las miradas cariñosas que Luna y Neville se regalaban, en ese momento más que nunca se recrimino por ser tan cobarde. 

_Tengo todo excepto a ti _

y el sabor de tu piel 

Bella como el sol de abril 

que absurdo el día en que soñé 

que eras para mí 

Hermione también parecía incomoda sin embargo seguía sonriéndole a sus amigos, a los pocos minutos todos se encontraban contando lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en que no se habían visto, bromeando y evocando los recuerdos de Hogwarts, recordando la rivalidad de Malfoy con ellos, mientras este hacia sus comentarios característicos, llenos de sarcasmo e ironía. 

Harry observo a Hermione observar el reloj por cuarta vez desde que el había llegado y se pregunto el por que, de pronto ella se giro así el y le pregunto como andaba en asuntos amorosos, Harry sintió que el mundo se volvía negro frente a sus ojos. 

_Me sobra juventud _

me muero por vivir 

pero me faltas Tú 

-"Estoy enamorado pero no creo que ella me corresponda"- fue lo único que dijo, logrando que todos los demás empezaran a bromear y darle algunos consejos. 

-"Esa chica debe ser miope"- fue el único comentario de Hermione, lo que logro ponerlo en la sima del cielo, la observo un momento más mientras tomaba lentamente su café, talvez era momento de decirle, no buscando que le correspondiera si no para liberar su alma. 

Pero se quedo callado por la interrupción de su pelirrojo amigo 

_Tengo todo excepto a ti _

y la humedad de tu cuerpo 

Tu me has hecho por que si 

Seguir las huellas de tu olor 

Loco por tu amor... 

Observando algo que, rompió su lama en pedazos, lo sumió en la oscuridad total y al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sonreír, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se estaban besando, y el había sido un ingenuo por atreverse a soñar con ella, cuando era obvio que Ron y ella habían nacido el uno para el otro, ahora si lo único que le quedaba era pedir por la felicidad de la chica, pensando que si ella era feliz el dolor de su soledad era menor. 

Y observo como todos sus sueños se desvanecían y aun así felicito a sus amigos de corazón, pensando en lo triste que se sentiría el día de la boda pero prometiéndose ser fuerte por ella. 

**Fin**

Notas de la autora: 

Y bien que les pareció, no suelo escribir cosas centradas en otras parejas, pero ahora me llego la inspiración, espero que dejen Reviews. 

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 


End file.
